


apologizing

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Dean gets a puppy, Destiel Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, cas bakes pie, dean is a softy, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and dean fight both want to make it up to the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	apologizing

Dean stormed out of the bunker, he was yelling a few choice curse words in Castiels direction, since the angel had fallen he had become surprisingly more difficult to live with. He heard a glass shatter on the other side of the door. He headed to the impala twisting his keys between his finger and thumb. He hated fighting with Castiel, all the guy had wanted was to go outside and see the spring flowers blooming on the hill, he wanted to hear the birds and see the bees.  
Dean sighed looking around the dreaded feeling of guilt starting to creep in the pit of his stomach already. If he wasn't so stupidly over protective of the angel then they wouldn't have a problem. Cas would be happy but instead Dean had the poor guy locked up in the bunker too afraid to let him step a foot outside just incase he got kidnapped or killed. Dean couldn't stand the idea of losing his angel. His angel, the words sounded funny in his head he mulled them over before finally slipping in the drivers seat of his impala.  
Dean was well aware of his feeling towards Castiel he had been desperate to hide them for so long but then he found out the angels feelings towards him and he just refused to hide them any more. Dean wanted to make his move on the angel but he was afraid that the other might reject him and create an awkward environment for both parties. He also knew that when he finally made his move he wanted it to be special, he wanted to shower the angel in gifts making it the perfect moment. He had spent the last few months planning and had even made a garden for Castiel he had searched every book in the bunker to find a warding spell to keep anything from getting to him. He wanted to let Cas see it but he wanted to finish it first make it perfect.   
He chewed softly on his lip trying to decided where about he would get the final bits for their garden so he could reveal it to the angel as soon as. He finally opted for a little garden center in Kansas city, he knew that they would have a little farmers market in the store that day and he would be able to pick up some gifts for the angel.  
~~~  
Castiel sat on his bed looking around his room. Dean had helped him decorate he had put up selves that were now piled high with all Castiel's favorite books, he had painted the walls a soft cream colour and even painted little bees all over. Dean had also taken pictures of the two of them and some of Cas and Sam and even a couple of all three together, he had framed them all hanging them off little hooks on the wall. The small room was a perfect haven for the fallen angel and yet it still felt lilt his prison. He had not left the bunker since his fall, he knew Dean was only trying to keep him safe but he felt confined and just wanted to fight it.   
He felt awful for arguing with Dean and knew he should do something to make up for it. He had already cleaned the shattered remains of Dean's whisky and asked Sam to get him a new bottle. He decided to make Deans favorite type of pie a pecan, so he used the internet on his phone to find the recipe for it. He thanked Sam silently for teaching him how to use the web browser app to find things on the internet.  
He traced his fingers softly across his cheek cursing the tears he found there. He was more emotional as a human, and reckless, he thought to himself his mind wandering to the bottle that he had thrown at Deans head. If that had hit him instead of the closed door it could have seriously hurt him.   
~~~   
Dean paid for the trolley load of supplies of which included a variety of brightly coloured flowers and lots of wood. He wanted to build a picnic bench for their garden. He also collected a bumble bee plushie, a bumble bee watering can and some home made honey from the farmers market. The women selling the honey asked if Dean had wanted the label on his jar personalized. He nodded and muttered what to put on the special label.   
"so that is 'special honey for my special honey bee'" she said sticking the label to the jar. Dean nodded softly blushing. He muttered his thanks to the lady before heading out to the impala to load his purchases on the back seat.   
He was driving home when he saw a young girl standing in the corner of the road. She was holding a sign above a little box, the sign read 'free to good home'. He slowed to a stop and realized the box contained a litter of playful puppies. He got out the car to check them out he had always had a soft spot for mutts. As he stepped out a little ball of black and sandy fur jumped out the box and bundled his way in an escape attempt. He quickly scooped the pup into his arms to stop it from running into the road and getting hurt. The puppy squirmed before settling into Deans hold looking up at him the puppy had eyes that matched his in colour and he felt his heart warm. He carried it back to the little girl and the mutt licked his cheek. "I think you lost this." He said plopping the little dog back into the box with its brothers and sisters. It gave him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen and he scratched it absently behind its ears.   
"They are free to a good home sir, mumma said we can't keep them."   
"I'm sorry angel I don't think I can take one." He looked sadly at the pup in the box. "Sorry." He muttered turning away. He walked halfway back to the car when he was stopped by a soft tugging at his ankle. The little pup was snapping playfully at his jean leg and he sighed scooping it up softly. The puppy licked his cheek and he turned back to the little girl, she was giving him the same look that Sammy gave to get away with anything. Dean knew he was a goner, "I am going to regret this." he murmured placing his lips softly to the puppies head. "I could maybe give this little guy a home."   
The little girl ran up to Dean flinging her arms around his waist and saying thank you. He chuckled dropping one of his large hands to her little shoulders. He plopped the puppy in the front seat of the impala. "Looks like you and I have to visit a pet store before going home." he said to the happy ball of fur. "You are stupidly cute though, Cas is going to love you so much." He found the nearest pet store getting everything a pooch could need and things he probably didn't need. It was still early in the morning when Dean left the shop so he had plenty of time to work on the garden.  
~~~  
Dean had worked hard and the garden was finally finished. He had hung a bird box from the tree at the back, he had built the picnic table placing it a short distance from a barbeque he had built out of brick, he had arranged several garden ornaments in the grass as well as solar lights shaped as bees and butterflies and he has planted all the bright spring flowers. He looked happily over his handy works wiping the mud off his hands onto his jeans. The puppy was bounding around the garden at high speeds making it looks like a flash of black and caramel. Dean planted the painted crystals in the four corners of the garden before reciting the spell making sure the garden and all its inhabitants were hidden from both humans and supernatural beings. He meant against the table massaging his back with one hand sipping softly on a beer with the other. He placed castiels gifts on the table wrapped up so he could watch the joy on cas's face as he unwraps them. He saw two birds flying into the tree on landing on a branch the other siting on the bird box, he also noticed that a few bees had started to gather taking notice of the flowers. This was perfect Dean thought to himself, they would sit here drink a few cold ones and as the sunsets Dean would make his move on the angel.   
He slipped quietly through the back door of the bunker. "Cas?" he called heading towards the library. He changed his course however when the smell of freshly baked pie reached his nose. He entered the kitchen to find a very dirty Cas trying to wipe down the sides that were covered in flour. Castiel himself was covered with the white stuff he had flour on his cheeks and nose and in his hair too. Dean secretly admitted to himself that he found the sight adorable. He couldn't help himself when he crossed the kitchen in three easy strides snaking his fingers onto the other mans hips. "Have you been messing up my kitchen again you silly angel." he murmured leaning his chin softly on Castiels shoulder.  
"I made you a pie because I'm sorry. I also got you another bottle of whiskey. I am so sorry Dean I overreacted earlier" Dean chuckled softly as Castiels words tumbled from his lips.   
"I forgive you." He whispered fiddling with the hem of Castiels dress shirt. His fingers ghosted softly over the skin of the other mans stomach. "I am sorry too, it was my fault for keeping you locked up in the first place. I have a few surprises for you but you will have to close you eyes before i show them too you."  
Cas turned in Deans arms not bothering to push the hands off his hips, he loved the contact and craved more of it but was too shy to admit it. His beautiful blue eyes gazed straight into Deans green ones causing the mans breath to hitch slightly. Castiel had his head tilted to the side, "i am going to regret this." He placed his hand on the small of Deans back dragging the other closer before sealing the distance between their lips. A soft kiss ghosted Deans lips but i wasn't enough, Dean moved his hand to tangle his fingers in Cas's hair urging the other to deepen the kiss.   
They parted and Dean sighed, "Dammit Cas." the angel looked at Dean both terrified and sad if what was to come next. Dean just shifted him closed so that his hands could slide into castiels back pockets. "I wanted to make the first move, I'm like the chick now."   
Castiel laughed and Dean held out his hand dragging him from the kitchen towards the back door. "close your eyes and no peaking." he ordered as he opened the door. He then slipped his hands over castiels face so that he could not look urging the man out into the fresh air. "Okay baby you can look now." He took his hands off the others eyes and Cas gasped looking around, his eyes fell on the gift on the table and Dean smiled.   
"You did this for me?" he chocked tears forming in his eyes making them sparkle even brighter.   
"This ain't all." He led the other man to the table handing him the gifts one by one watching him open each lovingly and gaze at it. He watched as a happy sparkle grew in the angels eyes as he read the personalized label on the honey.   
"Dean you didn't have to do all of this."  
"s'not all." he muttered shyly before sitting Cas down and walking off to grab the puppy. Cas made a squeek that was unlike the man when he saw the puppy in Deans arms. "got him for us. Want you to name him."   
Cas thought hard about the name before finally piping up, "I found something online earlier it was a sight to fans of the supernatural books who write their own version and people kept making us a couple and mashing up our makes into a cute couple name then they wrote very erotic stories under the titles of Destiel. I was thinking because the dog looks like a mash up of us what with his fur colour and everything we could name him Destiel."  
"So you found Destiel, i was hoping that you would never find out about it. Did it scar you reading that."   
"No, it made me have feelings, dirty feelings." He blushed a deep red and looked at his lap refusing to make eye contact with Dean. Dean chocked out a laugh and looked at the puppy nestled in his arms.   
"what do you say pup are you going to be Destiel." The puppy wagged its tail happily and perked his ears up. "I guess so then." He dropped Destiel softly into Cas's lap.   
"how big will he get?" the angel asked looking up still red in the face.   
"m'not sure," Dean admitted fiddling softly with the pups collar. "m'glad you like him baby."  
Cas let Destiel jump down off his lap before pulling Dean into a rough kiss. The stopped to breath resting their foreheads against each other. "I love him Dean."


End file.
